The aim of this outpatient follow-up investigation is to evaluate the long-term morbidity and costs to the nursery graduates and families who were enrolled in the early inhaled beclamethasone study. The evaluation will include documenting the need for, and financial costs of, home therapies, physician visits, rehospitalizations, special outpatient therapies and other costs the family may incur.